Shadowpaw
Shadowpaw |affie = ShadowClan|pastaffie = The guardian cat,Loner,Tribe of Rushing Water(temporarily)|familyl = Dovewing Tigerheart Pouncestep,Lightleap|familyt = Mother: Father: Sisters:|mentor = Puddleshine|livebooks = River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow, The Raging Storm, Tawnypelt's Clan, Lost Stars}}Shadowpaw is a dark gray tabby tom with wide, dark stripes along his flanks and amber eyes. He is born as Shadowkit to Dovewing and Tigerheart, alongside his two sisters, Pouncekit and Lightkit. Dovewing had given birth to Shadowkit at the guardian cats' territory, and is taken care of by them. Later when Dovewing and Tigerheart take Shadowkit and his siblings back to the Clans, Dovewing tells him all about the Clans, and Shadowkit is seemingly intrigued. When Tigerheart is revived as Tigerstar, Shadowkit becomes a part of reunited ShadowClan along with his family. He is much more perceptive to the Clans than his siblings, and has a seemingly strong connection with StarClan. He has visions that predict the future and a kinship to the path of medicine. When Alderheart stays in ShadowClan to heal Puddleshine, Shadowkit grows very close with Alderheart, and becomes extremely intrigued with medicine, vowing to become a medicine cat. When he has a vision of himself drowning, Alderheart assumes that he's seeing his death. However, this turns out to be false as when his vision comes true, it's him throwing himself into the flooding lake, in which Juniperclaw and Violetshine save him, redeeming Juniperclaw and reuniting the Clans together. History In the Super Editions Tigerheart's Shadow : Shadowkit and his littermates, Pouncekit and Lightkit, were born one moon early in the abandoned Twoleg den of the guardian cats. The only son of Dovewing and Tigerheart, the gray tom-kit was named after his father's Clan and Spire's claim that he would "see into the shadows." : Later, Tigerheart brings a thrush to Dovewing and the kits and the gray she-cat gently laps Shadowkit so he wakes up. The tom-kit suspiciously asks if there were any scraps before slowly sinking into the bird. He looks thoughtful as he chews. : He is seen chasing his littermates around as Lightkit asks why there is more nests in the den. When Tigerheart starts to explain what a medicine cat is, Shadowkit skids to a halt along with Pouncekit. As his father starts to explain the lake territories, the dark gray tom-kit shivers, saying that it's dark in the forest. : Dovewing comes back from a hunting party and Shadowkit races to meet her along with his littermates to see if she has any food. Later, the kits are outside with their father and Shadowkit asks for a "bodger" ride, to which Tigerheart responds it's a badger ride. While giving them the badger ride, Tigerheart tells them how he fought a badger with his Clanmates once. Shadowkit slides off of his back and hurries to Dovewing, asking if they’re ever have to fight badgers. : Shadowkit and his sisters are taken out of the Twoleg nest to watch the guardian cats battle train. While Lightkit and Pouncekit bounce around on the grass, Shadowkit stays on the stone slab, watching anxiously. When Pouncekit is caught in a Twoleg trap, Shadowkit scrabbles at the outside with his paws, and cries that it’s eaten her and she’s trapped forever. : Later, Shadowkit and his littermates sneak out of the nest to watch the Twolegs from a tree. As Pouncekit is talking, Shadowkit’s eyes widen with alarm as a Twoleg kit breaks away from the group and runs toward them. After it is dragged away by an adult, their parents order them to climb down. When Shadowkit doesn’t come down immediately, Tigerheart climbs up and carries him down. Shadowkit complains he didn’t need help, he was only planning his route so he wouldn’t look as clumsy as his sisters. : The next day, Tigerheart and Dovewing decide it’s time to return to the lake and they leave the Twoleg nest, along with Spire, Ant, Cinnamon, and Blaze. While leaving the den, Lightkit and Pouncekit help Shadowkit climb to the entrance. Tigerheart carries Shadowkit as Dash leads them through the Thundersnake tunnel. When rats dart around the tunnel, Shadowkit freezes and wonders what they are. A Thundersnake passes, and Tigerheart grabs Shadowkit and tucks him under his chest. After it has gone, Shadowkit says he thought the tunnel had fallen in. Once they are out of the tunnel and city, Shadowkit wonders where all the big Twoleg dens are. He exclaims there are more stars in the sky here, then asks if those are their ancestors. : Shadowkit plays a game where he and his sisters guess the names of plants and animals. He finds a plant and asks if it’s called thorn thistle, and Tigerheart tells him it’s actually called sweetbriar. When some former ShadowClan joins the group, Shadowkit tells his parents Rippletail wants to know if they were going to ShadowClan or ThunderClan, going on the ask if they can choose, because he thinks he’ll pick ShadowClan. Tigerheart wonders why, and Shadowkit says he feels like ShadowClan needs him. : He rides on Ant’s back as they reach a river. They cross a Thunderpath going over the bridge, but it begins to split and rise in the center. Shadowkit and Lightkit squeal in panic, falling down past Tigerheart; Cinnamon catches Shadowkit. : Dovewing and Shadowkit leave their temporary camp to discuss a dream he had. Shadowkit tells his parents he knows how to get to the lake, explaining he dreamed of a Twolegplace Spiresight had mentioned was at the end of the Thunderpath, and beyond it, the moorland of WindClan, and says he’ll lead the way there. He is unhappy with the cats decision to leave in a quarter moon, believing they must leave before then. : Later, Tigerheart asks him why he doesn’t go play with the other kits, but Shadowkit ignores the question, saying they need to leave tonight, explaining he has a feeling they shouldn’t be here. An owl injuresTigerheart, and Shadowkit and his sisters sit beside Dovewing, their eyes filled with fear as they gaze at their father. Dovewing nudges Shadowkit forward, asking if he can treat him. The kit looks panicked, whimpering he doesn’t know. Cinnamon gives Dovewing a stern look, while wrapping her tail around Shadowkit. Desperate, Dovewing glares at her son, asking how far it is to the lake. Shadowkit flinches, saying there’s a Twolegplace, water, and the moor. Pouncekit darts to her brother, telling her mother not to scare him, and Dovewing apologizes. After continuing their desperate journey back to the lake, Tigerheart is slipping away, and Shadowkit buries his nose into his father’s pelt with his sisters. After he dies, Tigerheart sees his body being carried, and Shadowkit follows, staring down at his paws. Tigerheart is resurrected as Tigerstar, the new leader of ShadowClan. Shadowkit’s eyes are as wide as moons as he touches noses with his father. He tells him Spiresight says this is right, and breaks out into a purr when Tigerstar tells him Spiresight is in StarClan. In the A Vision of Shadows arc River of Fire : Shadowkit first appears, although unnamed, by Violetshine when she sees Dovewing in the group of ShadowClan cats. Dovewing reveals his name, along with his sisters to Alderheart. : When discussing Tigerheart's death. Shadowkit speaks up, saying that his father is not dead. Violetshine thinks to herself that the gray tom was too young to understand, but he continues, saying that he had a dream where he was playing with Tigerheart, and he knew that it was a true dream. Dovewing strokes her tail down her son's side, and Violetshine notices he has dark stripes, just like his father. Violetshine asks why he thinks that, and Shadowkit replies that he just does. Shadowkit goes on to say that he had a dream of being in the former ShadowClan camp, and he was playing moss-ball with Lightkit, Pouncekit, and Tigerheart. Berryheartspeaks up, saying that the kit had never been the former camp, causing Violetshine to wonder if Shadowkit had received a vision. : He appears, although unnamed, when his father returns as Tigerstar. Shadowkit goes with his mother to ThunderClan on her last visit there. Then Dovewing returns to ThunderClan, and he is introduced to his grandparents, Whitewing and Birchfall. Soon after, he meets his aunt, Ivypool and her kits. He later is seen going back to ShadowClan with his mother, and the cats who are ordered to accompany them, his grandparents and Fernsong. The Raging Storm : Alderheart stays with ShadowClan for a short time to treat Puddleshine’s infection. During his time there, Yarrowleaf bursts into the medicine den, saying Alderheart needs to see Shadowkit. Alderheart races into the nursery, and finds Shadowkit in his nest, having a seizure. The medicine cat, Tigerstar, and Dovewing hold him still until it passes. Alderheart asks if he’s been ill, and Tigerstar tells him he’s had these fits before. Dovewing explains that on their way back to the lake, Shadowkit had visions that came with seizures like this, and they had thought it was getting better, but if anything they’re worse. Once his spasms pass, Alderheart gives Dovewing some thyme for Shadowkit when he wakes. : Shadowkit pushes himself up weakly and announces he’s had another vision. Tigerstar tries sending Alderheart away so Shadowkit can tell his parents the vision alone, but the kit wants him to stay, thinking that since he’s a medicine cat, he might know what it means. Shadowkit explains it was raining on RiverClan’sland, and it kept getting heavier and worse until he could feel water pressing all around him, and he couldn’t breathe. He pauses, and Dovewing wraps her tail around him with a sob as he says everything went black. Finished, Shadowkit looks at Alderheart, wondering what is means. Alderheart shifts his paws uneasily, thinking the vision means Shadowkit is going to drown, but suggests it might just have been a nightmare. : Alderheart leaves the den to fetch poppy seeds and is confronted by Tigerstar, asking if Shadowkit’s going to drown like Flametail. Alderheart says he can’t predict the future, but he did see something dark, something that needs to be avoided. : Shadowkit begins helping Alderheart with medicine cat duties, and often makes the nests neat, fetches herbs, and chases spiders out of the den without being told to. His sisters plead for him to come out and play, but Shadowkit declines, stating he’s having fun in the medicine den and he still has a lot to learn, planning on becoming a medicine cat one day. As the two kits leave, Alderheart asks him if he’s sure he doesn’t want to go out and play, and Shadowkit firmly mews he wants to stay in the medicine den. Alderheart then tells him to fetch marigold for Grassheart’s wound. He appears a moment later with the herb and takes the stems to Grassheart, and excitedly exclaims she’s waking up. Afterwords, he sends Shadowkit to gather water for Puddleshine and Grassheart. : Shadowkit reappears with water-soaked moss, and asks excitedly if he can go with Alderheart to the Moonpool. Alderheart shakes his head, saying it’s only for medicine cats, they’re going to share with StarClan. Shadowkit lifts his muzzle, stating he can share too, he has visions. Tigerstar’s eyes darken with worry and he tells Shadowkit he needs to stay in camp to look after the sick cats while Alderheart is away. Shadowkit’s ears prick, clearly excited to be in charge of the whole den, and promises Alderheart their patients will get the best care while he’s gone. : Puddleshine’s infection heals and Alderheart is ready to return to ThunderClan. Shadowkit hurries from the nursery, and is disappointed to see Alderheart is leaving. The medicine cat tells him that he can help Puddleshine. Shadowkit looks crestfallen, saying he liked helping him. Dovewing scoops her son close, saying Alderheart’s Clan needs him. Shadowkit wonders what will happen if he has another vision, and as Alderheart heads for the entrance, he warns Shadowkit to be careful and stay in camp; visions are sent to guide them. : Later, Alderheart comes back to ShadowClan to talk with Tigerstar, just as another of Shadowkit’s seizures have passed. He stirs and weakly tries to purr as he sees Dovewing. Shadowkit calls out to Alderheart, happy to see him, and states it was the same vision as before. Tigerstar tries telling him it was just a dream, but Shadowkit argues. Alderheart changes the subject, asking if he’s been helping Puddleshine. Shadowkit lifts his chin, telling him all the things he’s done to help. He says Cloverfoot has been helping a lot, but Juniperclaw hasn’t come back. Alderheart asks if Juniperclaw helped before, and Shadowkit tells him he came into the den once when he wasn’t around, digging around the area Alderheart had been putting the deathberry seeds, and when questioned, Juniperclaw claimed he was getting rid of the seeds so no one would get hurt. : Alderheart and Bramblestar arrive at ShadowClan to confront Tigerstar about Juniperclaw. While there, Alderheart asks how Shadowkit is doing, and Tigerstar says he’s still having the same vision. During the demotion of Juniperclaw, Shadowkit goes missing, and his sisters say he said he was playing a game, pretending to go on a secret mission. His parents are frantic that the vision will come true and Shadowkit will drown. The cats begin searching for him, spreading word to WindClan and RiverClan. : Violetshine is swept into the river by RiverClan’s territory, and is clinging to the root of a tree. She is surprised as she spots Shadowkit’s head bobbing on the surface of the water. She is about to let go of the root to go after him, but Juniperclaw leaps into the water and rescues him before she can. He struggles over to the root and pushes Shadowkit onto it. Finleap reaches down and pulls the kit up onto the bank. : After Violetshine makes it onto the bank, Shadowkit fluffs out his pelt, triumphantly yowling he did what his vision told him to do and brought the Clans together. Violetshine asks what his vision told him to do, and his eyes shine excitedly as he says he had to drown to make the Clans help each other. Violetshine wonders if he has bees in his brain for throwing himself in on purpose, and Shadowkit looks proudly around the cats, pointing out it worked. Violetshine believes the kit has been touched by StarClan and pulls him close, looking up to the sky. In The Broken Code Lost Stars : : Coming Soon Trivia Interesting facts * Shadowpaw has ThunderClan blood via Dovewing, kittypet blood through Cloudtail and Hal,11 and SkyClan blood via his great-grandfather Tigerstar. * Shadowpaw has the same dark stripes as his father, Tigerstar. * Shadowpaw is noted to look a little like his cousins, Flippaw, Bristlefrost and Thriftpaw. Author statements * Shadowkit was named after his father's Clan, thought of by Dovewing who was trying to celebrate hers and Tigerstar's differences. Kin Members Mother: : Dovewing:16 Living (As of Lost Stars) Father: : Tigerstar:16 Living (As of Lost Stars) Sisters: : Pouncestep:16 Living (As of Lost Stars) : Lightleap:16 Living (As of Lost Stars)